A Kitten's Kurse
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: You know of Criptids right? The Mothman, the Owlman, the Lizardman... Most Cryptids are created by the goverment and this is my story. The story of how I travel to another world and find the Akatsuki. I have no family, no name, nothing... This is my story
1. Chapter 1

**~I only own the plot~**

**You've heard the stories… The Loch Ness Monster, the Jersey Devil, Bigfoot, the list goes on and on… Did you ever wonder where they came from? Some say Aliens and some say different… But to tell you the truth, most are created by the government. I'm here to tell you my story, the story of a Cryptid… **

…

The door to my room opened and I cowered in the darkest corner of the room. The scientist in the doorway smirked and walked towards me.

"Come 'ere kitty, I'm not going to hurt you." The man made his way to me. He grabbed my hair roughly and dragged me out of the room. I hissed and clawed and his hand. "Now stop that, Fourteen. We wouldn't want you to chip those claws of yours." I whimpered when he jerked on my hair.

"Try not to hurt her. We need her for the experiment." Another scientist said. My eyes widened and the word 'experiment'. I thrashed around, trying to get loose. I was pulled into a white room and thrown into a cage.

"What's going on?" I whispered in a scared voice.

"Simple, my dear." A voice from the shadows replied. I looked and saw my worst nightmare; the general of the U.S. army. "We're going to use you."

"F-for what?" I stuttered. He smirked and came closer to the cage.

"We are sending you to another world." He grinned and circled the cage. I backed away from him, trying to think of a plan.

"A-a-another world?"

"Yes, you'll be free." He replied. My ears perked up at the word 'free'. "All you have to do is explore this new world and report back to us. You will also need to find new weapons-"

"Why? So you can capture more innocent people to experiment on?" I hissed. My tail puffed up and my ears folded back, from both fear and anger. "I'll never help you!"

"Whoever said you had a choice?" He asked while laughing. I then felt a tranquilizer dart hit my side and everything went fuzzy…

…

I opened my eyes groggily. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. I stretched and got up and started to walk but stopped as soon as I did. I looked down and saw that I was covered with brown fur and was standing on all fours. Instead of hands I had paws, small ones at that. My tail is smaller as well, my teeth and mouth were tiny also. I ran toward a puddle and looked at my reflection. Staring back at me was a kitten with brown tabby fur, amber eyes, and a small pink nose.

I jumped back slightly. I was turned into a kitten? How did that happen? I shook my head and deiced to look for shelter. What I found was something that would change my life forever…

As I walked through the forest, I heard a noise behind me and whipped around. A man emerged from behind a bush. He had an orange swirled mask and was wearing a black coat with red clouds. He was also carrying a pile of wood, most likely for a fire. We stared at each other for a full three seconds, when he dropped the wood and grabbed me.

"Kitty is so cute!" He squealed. I squirmed, trying to get free. I tried to claw his hands, but I no longer had claws. "Why is Kitty-Chan so squirmy? Is Kitty-Chan scared?" I nodded frequently. "Aw it's alright Kitty-Chan." He then pulled me close to his chest and cradled me like a baby.

For some reason I felt… Safe… I haven't felt safe like this in a long time. I stopped squirming and relaxed.

"See, Tobi won't hurt Kitty-Chan." He informed. "Tobi's a good boy! And Tobi won't let anything happen to Kitty-Chan." He picked the wood up with his other arm and carried me away. He carried me to a campsite.

He sat the wood down and ran to somebody. That 'somebody' was a man with blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with fringe over his left eye. His visible eye was a sapphire blue. Tobi then held me in both hands and shoved me into the face of the blonde.

"Look what Tobi found, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled. Deidara glared at Tobi and then me.

"Tobi, get rid of it." Deidara commanded.

"But Senpai!" Tobi whined. Deidara just glared. "Tobi'll take of her! Tobi promises!"

"'Her', un? How do you know it's a girl, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi can just tell!" Tobi replied while cuddling me. "Why can't Tobi keep her?"

"Because Tobi," Deidara started. "We are going back to the base tomorrow and Leader-sama won't let you keep her, yeah."

"What if Leader-sama does let Tobi keep her?" Tobi asked. "Then can Tobi keep her?" Deidara sighed.

"Yes, un" Deidara replied. Tobi squealed and hugged me while jumping around.

…

The next morning I woke up and I was curled up next to Tobi. I got up and stretched. I trotted over to Deidara and sat down in front of his face. I licked his nose and his eyes snapped open.

"What do you want?" Deidara demanded. I just meowed and licked his nose again. His eyes narrowed while he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I thrashed around a little bit as he carried me to Tobi. He dropped me onto the sleeping Tobi, thus waking him. "Make sure that thing stays away from me."

"But Deidara-senpai, Miyuki-Chan just wanted to play!" Tobi replied. Deidara stared at him, annoyed.

"You named it already?" Deidara glared at me. "Tobi, you're getting too attached to that thing."

"Tobi had to give Miyuki-Chan a name because Miyuki-Chan didn't have a name." Tobi retorted. You have no idea how true that is…

…

I sat on the desk that belonged to the leader of the Akatsuki. He stared at me.

"Tobi, what the Hell am I looking at?" Pein growled.

"Leader-sama is looking at Miyuki-Chan!" Tobi replied cheerfully. Pein glared at me and I cowered slightly. "Can Tobi keep Miyuki-Chan? Tobi can train Miyuki-Chan to be a ninja cat." Pein sighed.

"Yes" Pein groaned. Tobi squealed and picked me up. He started to spin me around. I clung to him for dear life when he did so.

"Tobi, stop that; you'll hurt the poor thing." Konan scowled. Tobi did as he was told and took me to his room…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I have never read a story like this, so I wanted to be the first ^^! So please tell me how I did! I accept constructive criticism but no full blown flames! Should I continue or not? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my small eyes to see that I was curled up next to Tobi, who was asleep. I got up and stretched my small body and jumped off the bed. I trotted my way into the kitchen. When I got there I saw Kisame eating some sushi. I walked over to him. Once I got there I got up on my hind legs and put my two front paws on the chair he was sitting on. He looked down and gave me a toothy grin.

"Hey Miyuki," He greeted while stroking my head. I started to purr softly while he did so. "You want some sushi, don't you?" He asked, chuckling slightly. He took a small piece and tossed in on the floor while I chased after it. I started to munch on it while Kisame got up and left the kitchen.

One of the many slaves of the Akatsuki came and cleaned up Kisame's mess. I trotted out of the room and into the living room. Many of the slaves were bustling around the room, trying to get it clean. I made my way through the chaos and walked back to Tobi's room.

Once I walked in I noticed that Tobi was not there… But Deidara was! He sat on his bed, his legs crossed, sculpting another bomb. He also had his hair down for once. I walked over to his bed and jumped up on it. He didn't notice me… His hair is moving… I want to play with it! And I did just that.

I started to play with his lightly so he wouldn't notice. But then I got more into it and accidently got my paws tangled up in it. He tried to whip his head around but when he did so his hair flew to the side, along with my small body. I accidently pulled out some of his hair while I went flying off the bed.

"Ow!" He yelped slightly and grabbed his hair to look at the damage.

…

I ran through the many hallways of the Akatsuki hideout, with Deidara right behind me throwing many bombs at me. I dodged them the best I could but one would get too close sometimes and singe a little of my fur off.

I quickly took retreat in Pein's office and ran under his desk. He looked down at me with mild curiosity. The door slammed open. I looked out from underneath the desk to see a fuming Deidara.

"Where is she?" Deidara demanded.

"Where is who Deidara?" Pein asked calmly.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" Deidara almost yelled. "Where is that damned kitten?"

"First of all Deidara, you will not speak to me like such," Pein started calmly. "Second, what did the kitten do that was so bad?"

"She ripped out some of my hair!" Deidara snapped. He showed Pein his hair and Pein sighed.

"Deidara, it looks no different." Pein stated. "Leave. Now."

Deidara reluctantly did as he was told, muttering 'It looks different to me' while leaving. Pein picked me up by the scruff of my neck and brought me up to his face.

"You are nothing but trouble." Pein informed me. I meow a 'thank you' and licked his nose. "I'll take that as a 'Thank you'."

He dropped me onto the ground. I scampered out of the room and back into the living room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah I know it's pretty short but I wanted to write this down because I could see Dei chasing a kitten down hallways… lol! Anyway, the way I'm basing her behavior, is off my kittens. I'm making her very playful and cute as a kitten but she isn't like that as her true form. But I think I'll have a few chapters like this before I get to the plot. Does anyone have any good ideas about Miyuki getting in trouble somehow? Just something a kitten would do. I usually have something like that but my kittens haven't been getting in trouble lately. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave them in a review! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I played with the small ball of yawn in front of the fireplace in the living room. Currently Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Kakuzu, and I were in the living. Itachi was reading, Kisame was cleaning his sword (I swear that thing is purring), Deidara was sculpting a bomb that was most likely for me, Kakuzu was counting his money, Konan was making origami, and Tobi was playing with me.

Hidan busted in, with blood dripping from his body.

"I'm back bitches!" Hidan yelled while flopping down on a couch. Kakuzu growled.

"Hidan, you're getting blood on the couch!" Kakuzu growled while pushing the zealot off. "It's going to take a lot of cleaning supplies to get that out!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning; it'll cost me money!" Kakuzu snapped. Hidan pulled his scythe off his back and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it grandpa!" Hidan taunted.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Kakuzu yelled while getting up.

"You heard me gramps!"

"Call me that one more time and I will rip your head off and feed it to Zetsu!"

"G-R-A-N-D-P-A"

"That's it!" Kakuzu tackled Hidan to the ground.

He started to strangle Hidan while Tobi picked me up and ran to the other side of the room. Konan got fed up with them after five minutes and created a paper arrow and hit Hidan in the eye.

"Ow bitch! That's going to take forever to heal!" Hidan yelled while pulling the arrow out of his eye. Kakuzu got and dusted off.

"Thank you, Konan." Kakuzu thanked and dragged the cursing Hidan out of the room. I squirmed out of Tobi's arms and ran to Konan. I jumped into her lap and curled up into a tight ball. She stroked me lightly while I purred.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was just a random moment that I had to write down… lol! I think I'll have Konan end up with Kuzu… I mean, I love Pein with her but… I haven't seen many Kakuzu and Konan stuff, ya know? Anyway, review if ya want!


	4. Chapter 4

A Kitten's Kurse

**~I only own the plot but I want to thank **_**deeb0123456789**___**and**___**animatedgemini**___**for some of the ideas in this story~**

I sat in a box in the living room, just curled in a small ball. I waited for Tobi to come back from his mission when Hidan walked in with a blonde woman thrown over his shoulder. She thrashed around, cussing Hidan out.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" He screeched at her.

"Not a chance, jackass!" She yelled back. I watched from my spot in the box and took in her outfit.

She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She was also cover in blood. Her clothes, her hair, and her face were stained with blood. Hidan carried her to Pein's office with me trailing behind. He stormed in and glared at Pein.

"I thought you said she would die!" Hidan screamed into the leader's face. "Kakuzu-bastard and I had to come back early because of her!"

"Oh don't blame me!" She screamed while kicking her legs. "I wish I could die! Then I could be away from you! But nooo, thanks to the stupid demon, I'm immortal! At least it's out of me."

"You're immortal?" Pein groaned. "Just what we need; another loud mouth immortal."

"What the hell are we to do with her!" Hidan asked/yelled. Pein sighed.

"She could join," Konan suggested from the shadows. "We need more girls around here."

"Fine she can join-" Pein was interrupted by both Hidan and the blonde.

"I'll be damned if she joins!"

"I don't want to be in an organization this baka! Can you please just kill me or something?"

"No!" Pein silenced them both. "She'll join and that's finale! Konan, take her to your room to get some clean clothes."

Hidan threw the woman to the ground and stomped off. Konan walked over to her and helped her up. They walked out of the room with me fallowing behind. Once we got to Konan's room she picked out some clothes for the blonde while I jumped onto her bed.

"_What's your name?" _I mewed, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

"_Yugito Nii," _She replied in cat language.

"_You can hear me?" _

"_Yep," _She smiled. _"Care to explain why you're in a kitten's body?"_

I then explained to her about what I have gone through. Being experiment, losing my memories, and all the way up to being sent to this world.

"_You poor thing!" _She then picked me up and hugged me; getting me covered in blood. _"I know a jutsu that can turn you back into a human. Do you want me to use it?"_

"_Yes, please," _I replied. She smiled and did some hand signs; there was a puff of smoke. I was still a kitten. _"Why didn't it work?"_

"_I don't know…" _At that moment Tobi busted in.

"There's Miyuki-Chan!" He squealed and picked me up. "Miyuki-Chan needs a bath, let's go!"

Tobi ran down the hallway and into one of the many bathrooms. He turned on the warm water and added soap, so it would make bubbles. Once the bath was filled, Tobi put me in it. Smoke filled the room. I felt different… I looked and saw I was in my original form…

And I was naked.

I used my arms to cover my breast, my tail and legs to cover other parts. But that wasn't my worry at the moment, the kunai at my throat was. Tobi held the kunai to throat while I stared at him fearfully.

"Who are you?" Tobi asked in a deep, commanding voice.

"Miyuki…" I squeaked. He pressed the kunai to my neck a little more.

"Don't lie," He growled. I saw his eye through the eye hole in his mask and saw red. "I'm not afraid to kill you, who are you?"

"I don't know," I replied pitifully. "I never had a name, Tobi…"

"How did you get here?" He asked. I gulped.

"The general sent me against my will." I replied fearfully.

"What general?" Tobi pressed the kunai harder and I whimpered.

"T-the general of the United States," I replied. I felt the pressure on my neck lift and I looked at Tobi. He was turned around and was holding his cloak in his arms.

"Get out," He commanded. I did as I was told. He handed me the cloak and I quickly put it on. "We need to discuss this with Pein."

…

I walked with Tobi through the base. Thankfully we saw no one on the way to Pein's office. Tobi opened the door and Pein looked up from his work. Pein looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What is this Madara?" Pein asked harshly. Looked to Tobi- I mean Madara.

"Apparently the kitten, Miyuki, was a spy-" I cut him off.

"I'm not a spy!" I cried. "I told you already that I don't want to be in this world!"

"Watch your tongue!" He snapped at me. I glared sadly. "And what do you mean 'this world'?"

"I'm from another world." I replied softly. "I was an experiment."

"Another experiment?" Pein sighed. "That makes what? Three now?"

"She's obviously not a spy." Konan chimed in. "Maybe we should train her, I can sense large chakra amounts in her."

"As do I," Pein informed. "Madara?"

"Itachi will train her." Madara replied. I looked at him again. "Konan, take her to be clothed."

"Hai," Konan walked over to me and led me to her room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. "What happened to Tobi?"

"Tobi is just a cover so Madara won't found out." Konan replied. "What's your real name?"

"…" I didn't reply and she looked at me.

"You don't have one, do you?" I shook my head in response. "Then you can keep the name 'Miyuki'" I couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe things won't be so bad…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**~I only own Miyuki~**

I groaned as I fell onto my bed. My body was sore and stiff from training with Itachi. He was teaching me Taijutsu and would start teaching me Ninjutsu tomorrow. I rolled off the bed and landed on all fours. I stood up and walked over to the closet. I quickly grabbed a towel and some clothes, and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. After my shower, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took in my appearance.

I had brown, black, and white hair, which went perfectly with my brown and black ears. My eyes were an amber color I had three whiskers on either side of my nose. My hands were slightly padded, along with my feet, and my fangs slightly stuck out of my mouth (though you can't tell unless you're right in my face). I sighed and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and grey sweat pants. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper in the room and started to dry my long hair with the towel.

I walked to my room and put the towel over my pillow. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My ears twitched when a loud pounding came from the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see an excited looking Yugito and Konan standing at the door.

"Hey Miyuki!" She squealed and walked into my room. Konan greeted me as well and came in. We all sat around my room and talked about random things when Yugito decided to play "Truth, dare, electric chair".

"What's that?" I asked. She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's a game, Miyuki," Yugito replied. She quickly explained the game to me and we started to play. "Konan, truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Truth," Konan replied.

"Who do you think is cutest in the Akatsuki?" Yugito smirked when she saw Konan's red face.

"Well I think Kakuzu is pretty hot without his mask…" Konan mumbled. Yugito giggled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Konan, everything we say in this room, stays in this room." Yugito promised.

"That's right Konan!" I also replied cheerfully. "We won't tell anybody."

"Alright, Miyuki your turn." Konan informed me.

"Um… Yugito, truth, dare, or electric chair?" I looked to the blonde.

"Dare," She replied.

"I dare you to…" I stopped for a moment to think of a dare and Konan chimed in.

"Remember, anything is acceptable."

"Alright," I nodded my head. "I dare you to ask Itachi for some dango."

Yugito's face turned to sheer horror while Konan busted out laughing and started to pound her fist on the floor.

"You are great at this game, Miyuki!" Konan laughed while she wiped some tears from her eyes. "You heard her Yugito, go ask Itachi."

Yugito grumbled and walked out of the room. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then we heard much yelling and screaming. Yugito ran into the room and slammed the door shut. We watched as Itachi tried to break my door down for a good five minutes. When he finally gave up and left, Yugito sat back down with a groan.

"So how did it go?" Konan laughed as she asked the blonde.

"We never talk of it again." Yugito replied. "Ever,"

"Whatever," Konan giggled some more. "My turn! Miyuki, truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"I'll try electric chair." I replied. Konan smiled and stated the choices.

"Alright, you can steal Deidara's hair ties, tell Hidan that Jashin isn't real, or tell Kisame he's a sexy beast."

"…" I just sat there and stared at Konan, who was laughing with Yugito. "I'll go with the Kisame thing."

"I've got to see this!" Konan stated and stood up along with Yugito. We made our way to the living room, where Kisame was at along with a mad Itachi. Luckily they were the only two in there, along with us.

"Kisame, Miyuki has something to tell you!" Yugito pushed me towards him. I stumbled slightly and blushed bright red.

"You're a sexy beast…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you."

"You're a sexy beast." I stated and he roared with laughter.

"You guys playin' "truth, dare, electric chair"?" Kisame asked. Yugito nodded enthusiastically while Konan laughed. "I want in!" And thus the chaos continued. Ten minutes into the game Kisame decided we needed sake…

… Thirteen bottles of sake later…

"Hehe, Kisame, I daarree you to- to k-k-kiss Itachi," Yugito slurred and Konan laughed. I sat there awkwardly with the three drunks (me being the only sober one). Kisame furrowed his eye brows in thought.

"Naw, I can't," He replied while taking a sip from a sake bottle. "He'll t-t-try toooo KILL me aaagaaaaiiiiin."

"Then you know what that means!" Konan yelled while hiccupping. "You have to… What does he have to do again?" No one got to answer because Deidara started to pound on the wall (his and Tobi's room is right next to mine).

"Shut up!" He screamed and Kisame got up and banged on the wall.

"Shut up, fur ball!" The fishman yelled. "I'll drown…" Kisame then passed out, as did Yugito and Konan. I sighed and went to find Itachi.

…

I grunted as I sat onto the green lush grass beneath my feet. Itachi did the same while I laid down onto my back. I watched the clouds role by and I smiled slightly, as I wondered what it would be like to be free. I mean, sure the Akatsuki isn't bad or anything, but I've never been "free". For as long as I can remember (Which isn't long), I've always been locked up and experimented on. The Akatsuki has given me a taste of freedom, but I haven't been truly "free" yet. Will I ever be?

"Miyuki," I looked over to Itachi to see him standing. I sat up into the sitting position with my legs crossed. I watched as Itachi pulled out two small pieces of paper. He handed one to me and held the other with two fingers. "Watch," He commanded before I could ask. I watched as the paper burst into flames and turned to ash.

"How did…" I looked at my teacher with curiosity as he started to explain.

"This kind of paper is made to see what type of Chakra you have," He started. "For example, I have a fire nature and the paper was ignited and turned to ash. There are five chakra natures; Fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. Every chakra nature has its strengths and weaknesses, for example, fire is strong against wind but is weak against water. Understand?" I nodded in response and looked at the paper in my hand.

"But how am I to use it?" I looked up at him again.

"Consecrate on the paper and send a small amount chakra into the paper." He replied simply. I shrugged and held my paper out slightly and did as I was told. The paper crumpled and I looked at Itachi.

"Sensei, what does that mean?" I asked while cocking my head to the side in a very cat like manner. He smirked slightly and replied.

"Your chakra nature is lightning." He answered in monotone, as usual. "We'll continue training tomorrow; I need to talk to leader." I got up and we headed for base. The training grounds were about ten miles away from base, because Deidara apparently kept blowing up the base or something. We jumped through the trees when something unexpected happened.

"Rasengan!" We heard a voice yelled. I saw a blue orb of light in the corner of my eye and quickly dodged. I watched as a ninja with bright spiked up blonde hair and orange clothing barely miss me. I landed on a nearby branch as I watched the ninja land on another branch as well. Itachi landed next to me as we watched more ninja appear.

There were five, including the blonde; in total of four guys and one girl. The pink haired girl stomped over to the blonde and punched him.

"Damn it, Naruto!" She screamed. "You ruined our attack!"

"I agree with Sakura," The black haired boy agreed. "We could have trailed them a little farther and see where the base is.

"I know that!" The blonde snapped back. "But Itachi would have spotted us for sure!"

"Will you three stop fighting?" The man with brown hair snapped while the grey haired man sighed. "It's too late now!"

"But Captain Yamato," The girl whined. "It's all Naruto's fault,"

"Err, should we take this chance to escape?" I whispered to Itachi. He grunted and I took that as a "Yes". "I'll make a distraction then," He grunted again and I started the hand signs. Smoke filled the forest while Itachi and I quickly escaped. But unfortunately I accidently inhaled some of the smoke and started to cough. I was also separated from Itachi. I finally got out of the smoke but I didn't see Itachi anywhere. I whipped my head around looking for him and started to sniff the air for his scent. But unfortunately I caught the scent of someone else. I whipped around to see the masked man from before, right before he hit my neck and knocked me out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**-I do not own Naruto- **

Everything is dark. Why are my eyes closed? I try to open my eyes but they're too heavy. I try to open my mouth but all I can do is whimper. I tried to move my hands and feet but my hands are bound and my feet are in the air. Am I being carried? Who's carrying me? I can hear voices but I can't make out what they're saying. My head aches and I open my eyes slightly, only to be blinded.

"Hey, she's waking up!" I hear a muffled voice say. I just cling closer to the chest I'm against. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"Yamato, put her down," I heard a male voice command.

I'm put down onto the ground and I open my eyes. I see the ninja from before and I quickly jump up only to stumble back. I blink my eyes slightly, before I narrow them. My tail puffs up and my ears fold back, as I growl. I try to free my hands but the rope is too strong.

"Looks like we have a feisty one," The grey haired man states. "Now we don't want any trouble. Just walk along like a good little kitten." I let out a hiss but, nether the less I straighten up and start following them.

"What nice kitten," The brown haired man smirks and I growl again.

"Shut up," I growl out.

Soon I'm walking behind everyone, except for the girl. I glare at her from the corner of my eye as I start cutting the rope with my claws. Soon my hands are free but I keep them behind my back so no one can tell.

I walk closer to the girl and silently slit her jugular vein. She made no noise as she falls to the ground and I quietly sneak up behind the masked man. I go to slit his jugular vein but he quickly turns and kicks me in the gut. I fly back and my back hits a nearby tree. The two teenagers run to the pinkette and the other two walk towards me.

The masked man runs up and hits me in the neck once more. My vision gets blurry and I fall to the ground.

…

I opened my eyes to see I'm in a cell block. My arms are chained to the ceiling and my legs to the floor, making me hang in the air. I look around to see the room is dimly lit. The door opens to reveal a man with many scars on his face and was wearing a bandana with a headband on it. I narrowed my eyes as he advanced towards me.

"Looks like the Akatsuki picked up a stray kitten," He sneered as he circled me. "Now let's make this easy and just tell me where the Akatsuki base is,"

"Alright," I couldn't help but smirk; this was going to be fun. "The Akatsuki base is two miles away from the sun."

"Looks like we have a smartass," He growled while I laughed.

"Nope! It's the truth!" I laughed while he growled some more. My laughing ceased when I felt a kunai impale my left shoulder. I grunted in pain and glared at him.

"You don't like the pain now do you?" He hissed in my ear (How did he get up here?). I smirked and chuckled.

"You've obviously never been sharinganed!" I screamed like a mad man.

I started to laugh like a maniac while he impaled my body with many kunai and shuriken. By the end of it, I hung there; limp, with my head hung low. My breathing was slow and shallow; I could taste the blood in my mouth and I could feel a pair of evil eyes boring into my body.

"Given up yet?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone. I slowly nodded my head. He smirked and walked over to me.

"I… I…" I started to whisper. He furrowed his eyebrows and got a little closer. "I… I am going to kill you…" I replied softly while smiling.

I yanked down the left chain and whipped it towards him. He tried to run but it was too late, the chain wrapped around his neck and I pulled it back, pulling him to my feet. I yanked down the other chain, fell to the ground, and yanked the other two chains out of the ground. I staggered to the man lying on the ground kneeled onto the ground beside him.

"Why, hello there." I greeted with a giggle. I put a claw up against his jugular vein and smiled sweetly. "Did you know that the jugular vein drains the brain of blood? And if I were to cut it you bleed out in a matter of seconds?"

"Don't…" He coughed up blood and I slit the vein.

"Oops," I smiled innocently. "I'm such a cluts." I swiped the key and unlocked the chains on my arms and ankles. I quickly got up and ran towards the door, wincing in pain. Thank sushi that Itachi pushes me so hard!

I pushed the door open and squinted my eyes as the light hit me. I started to jump onto the roof tops until I finally reached a large wall. I used most of my strength to jump over it and into the forest. Soon my vision started to get fuzzy and I suddenly felt two familiar chakra signatures…

"Zetsu, Tobi!" I called out weakly while falling against a tree. I squeezed my eyes shut as I gripped my side; soon I felt a gloved hand touch my shoulder. I whipped around in alarm to come face to face with a familiar orange swirled mask. "T-Tobi?"

"It's ok," I hear Madara's smooth voice sooth me. "Zetsu, she's over here!"

"Is she alright?" I watch Zetsu come over to me. **"Who gives a shit? **I do! **Well I don't."**

I feel a sharp pain in my head; I grip my head and fall against Madara's chest. I look over to Zetsu to see him run off. I hear muffled screaming and yelling, and then I notice the masked ninja from before. I watch as Zetsu and him fight. For a split second I don't see Zetsu; He looks about fifteen, with black and white hair, and no longer has his plant appendages.

"Zetsu, Zetsu!" I can't help but scream out. Soon my vision fades to black…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vicky: What the hell is with you and cliffhangers?

Victoria: Idk

Vicky: Whatever, but why did you kill Sakura-bitch and Ibiki-sensei?

Victoria: For the plot; the way I see it, she wouldn't have been able to do that kind of stuff without killing at least one person!

Vicky: Yeah but, if you kill Kakashi-kun, I will kill you!

Victoria: Why would kill one of my favorite characters? Besides I have a plan!

Vicky: Err, I scared… Victoria has a plan witch mean she was thinking without me… You haven't been seeing another brain have you?

Victoria: No, I just want to try something.

Vicky: No more killing unless it's some form of a bitch.

Victoria: But I already killed Sakura…

Vicky: Anyway… There is a reason Miyuki was OOC!

Victoria: And why she saw Zetsu in another "form" (I'll post a pic on Deviantart in a few minutes- the link to my deviantart is on my profile) will be revealed in the next chapter as well!

Vicky: Please review!


	7. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


	8. Chapter 7

**-The day I own Naruto is the day hell freezes over-**

**Warning- This chapter contains martial that may be disturbing to some- that's what you get when you have Zetsu is a story. **

"_Z-Zetsu?" I cautiously walked towards my partner. His black and white face looked to me; his face was covered in blood and his eyes were wide with fear and shock._

"_I-I killed them," He started hysterically. "The hunger got to me and- and, I had to eat Miyuki, I had to!"_

"_Zetsu, please just calm down." I replied softly while kneeling next to him. "Everything is going to be okay-"_

"_No it's not, Miyuki!" Zetsu snapped while grabbing my shoulders. "I killed and ate our team mate and sensei! How can you say everything is going to be okay?"_

_I grabbed his shoulders as well and looked him straight in the eyes. "I want you to calm down. I'm not promising things will be okay, but just need to calm down, Zetsu!"_

"_Miyuki," He breathed heavily. My childhood friend's eyes widened and I whipped around to see multiple men in white coats. Why do they look so familiar? _

"_Two new experiments, eh boss?" One of them chuckled to their "boss". I cringed in fear when I saw the man in a green uniform. _

"_Looks like he's a wendigo." The leader chuckled while Zetsu growled._

"_**The hell did you just call me?" **__Zetsu's black side snapped. I saw one of the scientist pull out a dart gun and shot me in the neck…_

…

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. A wave of relief washed over me when I noticed I was in the infirmary. I took note that I was wearing bandages and that I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey pajama pants. I got up only to wince in pain. I heard voices on the other side of the curtain around my bed. I listened carefully as they talked.

"Where the _hell _is that dumbass, that did this to my little Miyuki?" I couldn't help but smile when I heard how mad Konan sounded, I feel so loved.

"Relax Konan," I could imagine Kakuzu holding Konan's shoulders at this moment. "According to the prisoner, Miyuki already killed him."

"I find it strange; I've only trained her for so long, there is no way she could've killed Ibiki and Sakura, who was trained by the Hokage." Oh, thanks Itachi, I love you too.

"I think she's regaining her memory though." I heard Zetsu murmur. **"No shit, moron. **You do know we're the same person right? **Same body not same mind."**

"That still doesn't explain how she could have the ability to kill Sakura, let alone Ibiki." Kakuzu stated. "She hasn't even learned any jutsu yet!"

"According to the prisoner, she didn't use jutsu," Pein says while entering the room. "She used the chains that bound her, after he almost killed her."

"That's impossible," Kakuzu stated firmly. "I treated her wounds myself, a second later she would've been dead, and there is no possible way for her to kill someone in her condition."

"Maybe she got an adrenaline rush?" I hear Konan suggest.

"Maybe," Itachi mumbles. "And I may know how she could've killed so easily. Sometimes when we were training she would grin and laugh, as if it were amusing, I believe she may be extremely bipolar."

"Or she could be hanging out with Yugito and Hidan too much." Pein sighs. "In any case, there is the matter of the prisoner. I struck a bargain with him, if he can beat Miyuki in a fight, he leaves, but if he loses he becomes a member-"

"Miyuki, my Miyuki?" Konan growled. "She's half dead Pein; she most likely won't wake up within week-"

"I'm in." I say as I walk over to the curtain and pull it aside. I see Pein smirk and walks over to me. He lays two firm hands on my shoulders, I don't hiss in pain as I want to.

"So sure in yourself," He says monotonically. "Will you me down?"

"Never," I say quietly. He removes his hands and turns to the others. "Madara will teach her from now on, understood?"

"Hai leader-sama," Everyone, but myself, says as he walks out of the room. The moment the door shuts, I collapse onto the floor. I feel Konan and someone else by me.

"You're too weak Miyuki!" Konan tried to reason but I just shook my head.

"No, I got myself into this mess," I say weakly as Zetsu lifts me up and lays me onto the bed. "If wasn't so damn weak, then I would never have gotten captured in the first place!"

"Just old still and let me heal your wounds." Kakuzu walks over and soft green glow covers his hands. I bite my lip, drawing blood, just so I don't scream in pain. My ears are folded back in pain, and what seemed like years, it's over. By now everybody except Kakuzu is gone, but he soon leaves as well.

So here I am, lying in a bed, covered in stitches (courtesy of Kakuzu) and bandages, in pain beyond recognition, alone. I'm alone again. I shed no tears; I no longer feel self-pity but fear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

THAT'S RIGHT PEEPS, I'M STILL ALIVE! REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE SOONER~!


End file.
